flower crown
by Rein Yuujiro
Summary: Some pieces of Ereri; BL.


**Hi i thought i should let you guys know, i stopped writing. So i'm publishing my last pieces. But feel free to PM me or leave a review.**

**SnK isn't mine.**

* * *

**_1. "I love you Heichou," _**_**[Posted this **_**_on tumblr on Mashem and _**_**otep**_**_'s b_**_**irthday]**_

_"Hm."_

**—****[Break]—**

That morning Levi sat on his chair reviewing yesterday's reports. It was no different from any other morning, fresh air blew from the window that was wide open, piles and piles of reports that he had to review, and his morning coffee—

—wait, where's his morning coffee?

Then a knock was heard from the door, "Heichou, can i come in?" Ah, there it is, Eren bringing his morning coffee, "It's not locked."

The door opened revealing a young cadet bringing a cup of hot black coffee for his beloved Corporal. Eren walked to Levi's desk and put the cup beside a stack of papers, "Um, uh... y-your coffee, sir."

Levi glanced at Eren, his grey orbs met Eren's teal orbs, "Yes, i know, you may go now." Levi's slender hand grabbed the cup and blew at the surface to cool it off a bit.

"I love you."

Every single morning went like this. Every single morning those words escaped from Eren's lips. And Levi's answer?

"Hmm."

Every single fucking morning went like this.

What made this morning different was the brunette stood still. Levi noticed something different from Eren, he glared at the cadet, "I said you could go now."

"Um, s-sir?"

"I thought i said you could—"

"—i want an answer. A clear one."

That caught Levi off guard. "An answer to what, brat?"

Eren furrowed his brows, after all this time, he hasn't said 'i love you' enough?

"I love you, Heichou."

"Hmm."

"I really really do."

"Mhmm."

"Could you please, just please, give me an answer, Heichou?"

_Eren was desperate._

"I know."

_Desperate for his love._

**—****[Break]—**

Levi dropped his blades. His legs was trembling as he fell on his knees. His eyes stared blankly at the sight. His mouth went open but none escaped his shaking lips. His mind was a mess, he couldn't think anymore.

How could he think seeing a blade went through Eren Jaeger's chest?

"Jaeger... what... how?"

Levi forced an answer from Eren's cold body.

"You... you can't do this to me, right...?"

_Levi, you know dead bodies can't talk right?_

"You were supposed to bring me my morning coffee tomorrow... right?"

_You're making yourself look stupid, Levi._

"Hey Eren... if i said this to you would you wake up?"

_Humanity's strongest soldier is crying?_

"Would you?"

_Whose desperate now, huh?_

"I Love you, Eren."

_Hey Lance Corporal Levi, where's your daily 'I love you's now?_

* * *

_**2. Last Wish [Posted this **_**_on tumblr]_**

"Eren, do you have any last wish?" a ball of light came up in front of Eren, it was so bright that it blinds, but the light was warm and calming. He didn't know what's this place or what's that light that was talking to him but he felt that he should answer anyway.

Eren shook his head as a substitute for 'no' to the ball of light, then he remembered something, "Ah well... i have one last wish," he made up his mind. "Anything." said back the light. Eren closed his eyes before looking back at the light, smiling like he never smiled before, "I want to make his tears stop. I want him to be safe. I want him happy without me by his side anymore..." and by that, Eren felt the light smiled back at him, "Very well," then the light went flying down. It flew to a certain someone that was crying beside a body,

"Don't cry Heichou..."

A cold body of Eren Jaeger.

* * *

_**3. Untitled1**_

It was blind morning and Eren was up. He can't go back to sleep because he"s afraid that he can't wake up in time for cleaning the base camp. Rivaille on the other hand was sleeping like a log. Eren couldn't help it, every time he saw his captain's face asleep after their making out session last night, he just have to hug him. He inhaled the sweet scent of the shorter man's raven hair before nibbling at his ears. The younger man slipped his hand inside his captain's shirt to open every button so his chest was exposed. He left trails of kisses from Rivaille's nape to his shoulders. The older man shifted in discomfort feeling hot breath tickling the back of his neck. "Eren..." he muttered, "It's still morning." Eren let out an awkward laugh; he was found out. "S-Sorry sir... i can't help it." He kissed his captain's cheek, "Good morning." Rivaille turned his body so he's facing Eren, "Morning." and kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

_**3. N**__**ightmares**_

Rivaille woke up in the middle of the night, sweat running down his face, heart beating fast and heavy breathing. "Eren**—**!" he quickly sat up only to find his subordinate sleeping by his side. "Heichou?" Eren rubbed his eyes as he sat up to see what's going on with his captain. Rivaille, on the other hand was really glad to see Eren by his side though he didn't say anything about it. "Bad dream?" Eren asked holding his captain's arm. Rivaille glanced to stare at his lovers chestnut orbs; worryness was written all over Eren's face. "Yea, just some dream. Now go back to sleep." Rivaille lay on his back followed by Eren. "Are you sure?" Eren reassured only to get a nod from his beloved. "Okay... if you say so... good night." said Eren before falling into a deep slumber. Rivaille on the other hand stayed awake to watch if Eren really did sleep; and he did, a soft snore was heard from his nose. Rivaille caressed his lover's cheeks and said,

"I dream that i have to kill you because you lost control of your titan power."

before joining Eren into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**4. Kiss**_

"Heichou can I kiss you?" Eren shifted his head closer to his captain while closing his eyes shut. He peeked a little one moment later to see his lovers answer. But nothing came out from the shorter man's lips. "He-Heichou?" He asked again, then a long sigh with a reply was heard, "Do you really have to ask, Jaeger?" a blush creeped on Eren's cheeks, before he knew he was already moving his head forward to kiss his captain's**—**

**—**forehead?

"Stupid asshole." Rivaille tugged on Eren's shirt before pulling the taller man to a kiss.

* * *

_**5. Unt**__**itled2**_

"Hey Jaeger... come here for a sec..." Rivaille called Eren as he putted down a wine bottle that's empty now.

This is not good... the corporal's drunk, Eren thought, but he shifted an inch closer to his corporal anyway. "Y-Yes, sir?" he stuttered. "Closer." said the drunk man, and Eren moved another inch closer. "I said closer, smart ass." and yet Eren moved only an inch closer, luckily they were alone in the corporal's room.

"Stupid Asshole." Rivaille cursed as he crawled to Eren's lap. "H...Huh? S-Sir...!" Eren's heart was beating 3 times faster than before. And before he knew, Rivaille kissed him and fell asleep while hugging the cadet.

* * *

_**6. flower crown **__**[Posted this on tumblr]**_

"Almost done..." Eren said to himself as his hands were busy making something. It was a fine morning without titans screaming here and there and the recon troops were resting beside a lake with lots and lots of beautiful flowers that grew around it. "It's done!" Eren beamed happily as he ran to his beloved corporal who was resting alone under a big tree.

"Heichou! I made this for you!" Eren putted down the thing that he's been making for a while on top of the older man's head, "Huh? A flower crown?" Rivaille said as his right hand touched that thing on his head, and yes, it was a flower crown. "Yeah! I made it just for you! My mom taught me how to do it and i thought it would be great if you put it on!" what was he thinking saying that to Lance Corporal Rivaille? The older man was about to punch him when Eren continued, "Well... it's not as beautiful as my mom's... she was going to tell me how to make it more beautiful when... it happened."

Rivaille stared at Eren as the cadet lowered his head, "Well i think it's beautiful." and the corporal, for maybe the first time, smiled at Eren. And at that moment Eren was sure that he saw an angel.


End file.
